I Didn't Have a Clue
by Jesscheaux
Summary: *COMPLETELY COMPLETE, EPILOGUE UP!* Piccolo and Dende are constantly arguing, will the arrival of a strange woman change their world? Find out what happens when this woman turns out as the sister of one of the DBZ characters! NOT a Saiyan self insert!
1. That little brat!

I Didn't have a Clue-Chapter 1   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent nor do I own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.   
  
Author's notes: This is a story that's has nothing to do with SR. It'll revolve around Piccolo.   
Time and things you should know: 5 years after the Cell games. Goku is gone. Krillin and 18 are married as are Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks is 4 and Goten is 3.   
Piccolo is more distant than ever, he and Dende squabble over every little thing.   
Has nothing to do with the Buu saga (I haven't seen it yet)   
________________________________________________________________   
  
  
The Namek was floating in the air, meditating; a soft blue aura surrounding his body.   
He had barely moved for hours.   
  
Dende came walking out to check on him: "Piccolo! Piccolo! Are you still alive in there?   
I brought you some water."   
  
Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he scowled at the young guardian. "Hey punk! Can't you see that I'm busy?! You interrupted my meditating! Geez, no respect."   
  
"G-gomen. I just wanted to bring you some water. Besides you've been at it for hours. Haven't you had enough?"   
  
"I'll decide when I've had enough, kid. So, don't bother me, just go away."   
  
"Gosh, you're bossy! Oooh, look at me I'm the great Namek Piccolo and I meditate all day like a sissy!" Dende began taunting him. "HA! Great indeed. If you hadn't merged with Nail and Kami, you'd still be a no-talent nobody and a weakling."   
  
Piccolo began getting extremely angry and burst out: "DON'T BRING THAT UP! I don't want to talk about my fusions." He floated down to Dende and picked him up by the collar.   
"Hey, if I ever hear you talk like that again, I swear I'll pulvarize you!"   
  
Dende just smiled at him "No you won't. If you destroy me, you destroy the Dragonballs.   
We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"   
  
Piccolo frowned "BLAST IT ALL! I forgot about that. Well, you just wait I'll find some way to   
get you."   
  
"Yeah, you say that every time. I don't believe it."   
  
"Hmmph! We'll see about that, little Mr. Guardian. Gosh, since when does a kid go around   
guarding the earth?!"   
  
"Since YOU refused the position, remember? You had your chance, Piccolo, and you threw it away."   
  
"HA! Well, I don't care anyhow. Just go back to whatever you were doing. Guarding or something."   
  
"You are a real pain in the neck, Piccolo. Maybe if you didn't wear that cape and turban all the time you'd be more relaxed."   
  
"My cape and turban is not a joke, Dende! It's an important part of my training! But, YOU wouldn't know about training now would you? Weakling healer!"   
  
"Well, we'll just see who comes crawling to me next time he's hurt."   
  
"Never! I'd rather die! I could probably get a senzu bean before you could get to me as slow as you fly though."   
  
"YOU! How DARE you insult my flying ability! At least I can fly, unlike some of our other brothers. Nothing is good enough for you, is it? Well, go ahead and train your life away for   
all I care! That's all you ever do is train, train, train! And what for? I mean there aren't any villains for us to conquer and the earth is peaceful and has been for years!"   
  
Piccolo was at a loss for words (He's right.) he thought to himself (What am I doing? My life is nothing, it's all a waste of time, this training.) and for the first time in his life, Piccolo began to feel lonely. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking that he needed anybody, darn that Dende. (I've got to get away from here, to think, just anywhere that Dende isn't)   
  
Piccolo glared again at Dende and then took off up into the air.   
  
"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA! I'M NOT THROUGH FIGHTING WITH YOU!"   
Dende cried. "Oh well, Hey Mr. Popo! What's up!"   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Piccolo began flying faster and faster over forests, mountains, and the ocean. He was still thinking about Dende's words and couldn't believe they effected him this much.   
  
"Stupid kid. He doesn't know what he's talking about."   
  
Piccolo decided he wanted to go faster so he tore off his cape and turban and let them drop to the ground below. He smirked as he felt the wind through his antennae's and took a deep breath. He loved every minute of it.   
  
He was flying over a town and looked at all the people passing by. There were many couples   
among them and some even had children. Piccolo stopped and, from his vantage point up in the sky, studied a young couple with interest.   
  
(They look really happy. I wonder...........NO! I'm getting all soft and for no good reason!   
Stupid humans and their dumb love. I don't need it.) Piccolo was ashamed that he even let   
such a thought cross his mind. He took off away from the city and headed into a forest.   
Yet, in the back of his mind, he still wondered about love and what it would feel like to   
dedicate yourself to another being.   
  
  
He was passing a clearing in the forest and saw a strange colored object sprawled in it.   
Piccolo decided to get a better look at it and flew in.   
A shocking sight beheld him as he saw a badly beaten human female.   
The woman emitted a groan and opened her good eye. The other was swollen shut from being so badly bruised. "help me" she mouthed to Piccolo and then collapsed into unconsiousness.   
  
He had no choice but to take her back to the lookout. Piccolo gently picked her up and flew,   
a little slower than usual, to his home. He frowned for a moment, (What am I thinking,   
taking this human woman I know nothing about) he thought. (But she's a living being   
and I've got to help her, I mean I couldn't just let her die.....)   
  
He looked down at her and grimaced. He felt very sorry for her and wondered what could have possibly happened that she would be beat up so badly. He studied her and thought   
(she'd probably be pretty, if she wasn't so messed up. WHAT AM I THINKING?!   
Pretty?) Piccolo began to get very frustrated and he finally reached the lookout.   
  
Dende came out and said cockily: "I see you're back for more. Well, bring it on,   
I can take whatever you throw at me!"   
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Dende, we've got more important things to do. I found this   
human beat up in a forest, can you heal her?"   
  
"Oh my Gosh! Poor thing. Yes, I can heal her. Just put her down right here and I'll get to work."   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
What did you think? Please review!


	2. Who are you?

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 2   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Diclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.   
Only the ones I created.   
  
Author's notes: Who is the mysterious girl that Piccolo found? Will Dende be able   
to save her? Find out now:   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
A blue glow surrounded the damaged young woman as Dende healed her. It took him a few   
minutes, but you could see the wounds begin to heal and eventually fade as he restored her.   
There was one scar, however, that remained. It was a long stripe on her upper right-hand forehead and looked as if it had been there for quite a while.   
  
Dende sat the woman upright and fed her a senzu bean to restore her strength.   
She bolted into conciousness immediately and jumped up.   
  
"Who are you?! And what am I doing here?" she asked anxiously as she stared at the   
short green boy.   
  
"Whoa, take it easy." Dende answered. "My name is Dende, I'm the guardian of the earth."   
  
"You're green."   
  
"Well, yes, that tends to be a characteristic of Nameks."   
  
Piccolo snorted at the girl's stupidity.   
She turned her head rapidly at the noise. "It's you......." she trailed off. "You saved me!"   
she said as she walked up to him and stood face to face with Piccolo.   
  
He backed up a few steps and folded his arms. "Yeah, you're welcome." he muttered.   
  
She touched his arm gently and smiled at the Namek warrior. "So, you must be a 'Namek' too. I've never seen anything like you two before."   
  
Piccolo cringed at her touch and tried to swat her away. "Well, you don't get too many of us on Planet Earth. Tell me, what happened to you?" he inquired as to her condition before the healing.   
  
The girl looked towards the ground, "It was him." she said solemnly.   
  
"Woman! As if I know who 'he' is! I don't even know YOUR name."   
  
"Gomen. My name is Zenya. And he is, is, is An unspeakable monster." she faltered.   
  
"Who?!" Piccolo growled, becoming impatient with the girl.   
  
"Juunana-gou." she whispered.   
  
Piccolo and Dende's eyes went wide at her words. "#17? I thought he was dead! And how do YOU know about him?" Piccolo accused.   
  
"I am. I am his sister." Zenya stuttered.   
  
"NANI?!!!!! HIS SISTER! That's not possible! #18 is the only sister he has."   
  
"No, it's true. I am his younger sister. I remember when they took James and Tara away from me. They took our parents too. That Evil Dr. Gero took my entire family and turned them into robots! He didn't get me because I was at my friends house that day."   
Zenya finished and began to cry.   
  
"There there." said Dende as he patted her on the back.   
  
"Enough! Tell me, why your own brother would beat you up like that?" Piccolo demanded for more information.   
  
She looked up at him with teary eyes and Piccolo's stern expression softened immediately.   
"Because, I wouldn't become one of them."   
  
"An Android?"   
  
"Hai. Juuhachi has turned from evil now, she's happy with a husband and daughter."   
  
"Yes, I know that." Piccolo interrupted her. "Krillin is one of my friends.   
  
"Really? Wow. Anyway, Juunana-gou was revived by the wish after the Cell games and has been hiding out ever since. He returned to Gero's lab, or what was left of it, and began to salvage parts. He figured out a way to upgrade himself and he discovered all the secrets of his past. Juuhachi could somehow remember me but Juunana needed a little help and when he found out he had another sister, he searched for me in order to convert me into an Android also. Juunana has plans, big plans for this world. His anger is getting the best of him and I'm afraid an uprising will occur."   
  
"Well, we can't let him find you. Do you have a place to stay?"   
  
"Iie. I was staying at Kame House with Juuhachi and family, but Junnana will surely look for me again there."   
  
"Hey, she can stay with us!" Dende suggested excitedly.   
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes "I was thinking more along the lines of Capsule Corp." he told the guardian.   
  
"Awwwww come on Piccolo! It'll be fun to have someone new around."   
  
Piccolo sighed and looked over at the girl. She was pretty, that he had to admit. And there was something about her that made him feel the need to protect her. He had defeated Android 17 once and he was sure he could do it again. "Well, allright. Zenya, you can stay with us."   
  
She jumped for joy and ran over and hugged Piccolo tightly. "Piccolo, right? I heard Dende say it. Thank you!"   
  
"Er, you're welcome." he said as his body tensed up. He wasn't used to being touched by   
anyone, let alone a woman. He looked down at her and saw her smiling face and his body relaxed. He gave her a quick smirk and patted her on the back.   
  
(DID I JUST SEE THAT?) Dende thought unbelievingly (Piccolo is letting that girl hug him and he even TOUCHED her back and SMILED! Ah, this will make some good teasing material later on.)   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Later the evening, Zenya was standing at the edge of the lookout, looking down at the world below.   
Piccolo was watching her from in the shadows, and wondering about her. (I wonder how old she is. She looks to be about 19 or so. I wonder what her number would be if she was an android.   
They've already used all 16-20. I shouldn't even think that!)   
  
The clouds parted up in the dark sky, revealing a glowing moon. The light fell on Zenya's face and she looked up and it and smiled. She continued to gaze at the moon and a laugh escaped from her lips.   
  
Piccolo slapped himself on the forehead as he saw it. (Darn, I thought I destroyed the moon. I hope that none of the Saiyans grow back their tails and decide to destroy the planet.)   
  
Zenya had heard the slapping noise and she startled and looked behind her. Slowly, her eyes adjusted and she could make out Piccolo's form in the shadows.   
  
"Hi....." she said to him.   
  
Piccolo didn't answer her, but just walked out from the shadows and stood next to her.   
  
"Nice night, isn't it?" she said a bit shyly. If he didn't know any better, Piccolo could've sworn that he saw her blush.   
  
"Yeah. Zenya, you never told me what happened to your parents."   
  
She fell silent for a minute and then spoke tentatively: "Well, Dr. Gero also tried to convert them to androids. However, he failed. They were like an experiment gone horribly wrong. Their bodies wouldn't take to anything he tried and he was forced to.................terminate them." she finished and a sob escaped her lips. She couldn't contain herself and began weeping on Piccolo's shoulder.   
  
He felt that the only right thing to do was to comfort her, and before he knew what happened he was holding her in his arms. As she continued sobbing he looked down at her and noticed how much she looked like her brother. The same straight, dark hair only longer. Those piercing ice-blue eyes and even her facial features. She was wearing baggy black pants, a black tank-top shirt and a purple scarf around her neck.   
  
Zenya stopped crying and looked up at Piccolo. "Thank you Piccolo-san. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"   
  
"Sure. Now you should get some sleep. You've had a hard day."   
  
"Right. Goodnight." she said and went inside the house on the lookout.   
  
"Goodnight, Zenya-chan........."he whispered after her not thinking she heard.   
However she had. And smiled to herself.   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
What did you think? Please review!


	3. Search for answers

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 3   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,   
only ones I created.   
  
Author's notes: So, the mysterious girl, Zenya, is the long-lost sister of the   
android twins #17 and #18! Why does Juunana-gou wish to convert her into an   
android? READ ON!   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
A figure could be seen flying through the air above the ocean. It's speed was about Mach 2.   
Directly underneath the clouds it continued to soar, and abruptly came to a halt once it came over the Kame House. The figure neared the small island and as it got closer the shape was determined to be a young boy.   
  
Juunana-gou.   
  
His hair flew around his face as he descended to the beach, where an old man was sleeping in a chair with a dirty magazine over his sunglassed eyes.   
#17 landed with a soft thud and put his hands on his hips.   
  
"Old man!" he yelled.   
  
"Huh?!" cried Master Roshi as he was brought out of his slumber and bolted upright.   
  
"Old man, where is Juuhachi? And tell me, is 'she' here too?"   
  
"Uhhhhhh." fumbled the old Master as he began to get his bearings and realized that   
an Android was standing in front of him. "OH! It's you! Um, yes, #18 is here."   
  
"Well, tell her to come out now or I'll do it myself and it won't be pretty."   
  
"*gulp* Sure. 18! 18! You have a visitor!" cried Roshi toward the house.   
  
"What? Who wants a piece of me now?" Juuhachi's voice came from within the house.   
Also heard was: "Mommy! Mommy! Who is it? Let's go see!"   
  
"Come on, Marron. We'll go see what this person wants."   
  
Juuhachi-gou stepped outside the house holding her daughter's tiny hand. She was lovely as the day she was made into an artificial being and the blonde-haired blue-eyed woman still wore her traditional outfit. "Well, what do you wa------" she broke off as she recognized her visitor.   
  
"Juu-juunana........"she whispered. "It's you....."   
  
"Hai." #17 said sternly. "Where is she?"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Don't pretend that you don't know 'sis'."   
  
"Wait a minute, you mean you know about........?"   
  
"Hmmm hmmm! Of course! I know all about our younger sister, 18. You're hiding her aren't you?"   
  
"No no. She was staying with us but one day she went on a trip and never came back."   
  
"That brat! I'll have to find her! Thanks...............for nothing!" #17 spat and took of into the   
air once again leaving a cloud of sand behind.   
  
Marron sneezed. "ACHOO! Mommy, who was that?"   
  
#18 sighed. "That , sweetie, was your Uncle Juunana-gou; my twin brother."   
  
"Juuhachi! What's going on?" came Krillin's nasal voice as he rushed outside.   
He ran up next to his wife and daughter. Juuhachi-gou was a head taller than her husband, but that really didn't matter to her. She loved Krillin with all her heart and he was a wonderful husband and father.   
  
"Hey Krillin, guess who decided to pay us a little visit?"   
  
"Ummm, I dunno. Who?"   
  
"My brother."   
  
"#17?!!!!! You're kidding!"   
  
"Iie, he flew in out of nowhere demanded to know where Zenya was and then flew away just as fast when he found she wasn't here."   
  
"Gosh, what a shock! I wonder what he wants with Zenya? I mean, I thought he didn't know about her and his past."   
  
"Well, apparently he found out. Why is he after our sister?" she asked herself.   
  
"I wonder if Dende could find out something for us."   
  
"He might. Why don't we go and see him?"   
  
"Ok, but Master Roshi will have to watch Marron."   
  
"NO WAY KRILLIN! I'm not leaving my baby with that dirty old man!"   
  
"Then she'll have to come with us. Marron, me and Mommy are going on a little trip.   
Do you want to come?"   
  
"Yeah! Will you carry me Daddy?" Marron agreed and then asked her father to hold her, because she knew that the only way her parents ever traveled was through the air, literally.   
  
"Sure, sweetheart. Come on, 18. We're ready." and with that the family of three flew up into the air and headed for Dende's lookout. Little did they know that all the answers that they   
were looking for were to be quickly resolved.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Hold on tight, Marron, we're landing!" Krillin said to his young daughter.   
  
"wheeeeeeee!" she cried with delight as Krillin touched down on the lookout and set her   
down.   
  
"DENDE!" Krillin yelled loudly and then let out a shrill whistle, two fingers in his mouth. "Fweeeeeeeeee!"   
  
"AAAGH!!!!!!!" came the guardian's voice as his ears were bombarded by the awful screeching sound. Dende emerged from wherever he had been, his hands over his pointy ears.   
"GEEZ KRILLIN! What did you go and do that for?!"   
  
Krillin looked over at him sheepishly and put one hand behind his head. "Uh, sorry Dende, I forgot your ears were so sensitive."   
  
Dende sighed. "That's ok but try to remember next time? Now, what can I do for you guys?"   
  
Juuhachi-gou spoke up: "Namek, my brother 17 came to see us today. He demanded to know the whereabouts of our younger sister. Even I don't know that any more. I wanted to know if you could find out what he's up to and maybe even find my sister."   
  
"Your sister? She's---"Dende was cut off as Zenya rushed into the room.   
  
"JUUHACHI! Am I glad to see you!" she ran into her sisters arms and hugged her fiercely.   
  
"Zenya." #18 said softly and hugged her sister back."I was so worried when you didn't come back. What happened?"   
  
" Ja--I mean Juunana-gou. He came after me. I didn't even think he remembered me after all that's happened. 18, he's found out about everything. Dr. Gero's lab still exists and he upgraded himself and was trying to force me into becoming an android. He beat me senseless and then left me for dead that day I went out. Piccolo rescued me." she explained a small rush of blood coming to her cheeks at the last part.   
  
"That monster! He'll pay for this, Zenya. I'll make him." Juuhachi said angrily.   
  
"NO! He's still our brother, Tar--I mean Juuhachi. We can't destroy him. Perhaps there's a way to win him over?" Zenya said and thought (gosh, I almost called her, her real name. Better not let that slip again.)   
  
"Brother or no, to #17 life is one big game. He thinks he's nearing a higher level with all this.   
To win the game, he'll do anything he can, including hurting us."   
  
Krillin spoke up: "Hey, did you say that Piccolo saved you?"   
  
Zenya blushed again. "Yeah he did."   
  
"Gosh! Amazing, I didn't think he gave a flip about anybody."   
  
"Zenya is an exception."Piccolo's deep voice came from their right.   
  
"UH! Oh Piccolo! Hi......"Krillin fumbled.   
  
"At ease, Krillin." Piccolo said like an army Captain and rolled his eyes. "So, you guys are after some answers? Afraid we haven't gotten that many."   
  
"Join the club." said Juuhachi.   
  
"Right now, all we can do is protect Zenya and be on the lookout for #17. If he comes, we'll be ready."   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
What did you think? Please review!


	4. Knock some sense into his thick skull!

I Didn't have a Clue-Chapter 4   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only   
the ones I created.   
  
Author's notes: Juuhachi and Zenya have been reunited, but how long will it last?   
Piccolo is showing uncharacteristic warmth for this human. Krillin is getting suspicious.   
What is going on? READ ON!   
_________________________________________________________________________   
  
"So, what's the plan?" Krillin asked his wife.   
  
"Listen, you stay here with Marron and I'm going to look for 17. Maybe I can get through to him and knock some sense into his thick skull." 18 answered her short husband.   
  
"Ok, but don't go TOO hard on him. He is your brother."   
  
"Ha! Well, don't worry, Krillin, everthing will be fine."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
"Mommy! Be careful!" little Marron said to her mother.   
  
Juuhachi patted her daughter's head and then leaned down to hug her.   
"Don't worry, sweetie, I will. And Marron?"   
  
"Yes Mommy?"   
  
"I love you. Don't ever forget that." #18 smiled at her blonde-haired daughter for a few seconds and then stood up, the serious look returning to her face.   
  
"Juu.........." Krillin trailed off.   
  
"Now don't go getting all sentimental on me." she sighed.   
  
"Take care of yourself." he said softly with a meaningful glance at 18.   
  
"Oh Krillin." Juuhachi-gou said softly then went up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, much like the time she did before they fought Cell.   
  
Krillin blushed profusely and put his hand behind his head. "See ya." he choked out.   
  
"Bye Mommy!" Marron cried and then went to play with her father as 18 flew off of the lookout with a final wave.   
  
  
The group of 3 humans and 2 Nameks stood there silently and waited until Juuhachi was out of sight until anyone spoke again.   
  
"So........" Krillin began, "You guys up for some catch?"   
  
Piccolo snorted. "No thanks."   
  
"SURE!" Dende cried, "Sounds like fun, Krillin."   
  
"How about you, Zenya?" he asked his sister-in-law.   
  
"I'll sit this one out, but thanks anyway, bro." Zenya replied and sat down on the floor crosslegged to watch the game. To her surprise, Piccolo sat down beside her.   
Zenya smiled at him, not quite sure what to say.   
Piccolo gave her a quick smirk and then settled his eyes upon Krillin and the others.   
  
"Piccolo?" Zenya spoke after a few minutes passed.   
  
"Yeah?" the Namek answered with little or no emotion in his voice.   
  
"Um, I was wondering, "   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Well, I don't want to just sit back and relax while everyone else is working and training. So, I was wondering if you would consent to train me?" she asked tentatively.   
  
"Train? You?"   
  
"Well yes."   
  
"That's a good one. You're kidding right?"   
  
"No, I'm dead serious. What's wrong, don't think I can handle it?"   
  
"It's not that, it's just that I'm not a very good teacher."   
  
"Sure, so all the stories I've heard about you and Gohan must be a lie then, eh?"   
  
"NANI?! You know about that?!"   
  
"Of course I do, I know alot of things, Piccolo. You shouldn't think me naive."   
  
Piccolo still had an incredulous look on his face and Zenya continued:   
  
"Yes, I'm not what you think. You all would like to believe that I am just a helpless little girl, but that is far from the truth.   
I have the desire to learn, to become someone. I'm tired of just standing around and watching the parade of life. That day my own brother beat me to a pulp, and I couldn't do anything about it.   
I've had enough of being a weakling. So, I'm asking you as a friend to teach me. I can't do it alone." Zenya finished her deep thoughts on her life.   
  
Piccolo was astounded. "I see. I did underestimate you and I'm sorry."   
  
"So, you'll train me?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"What choice do I have?"   
  
"Oh come on, it won't be so bad!"   
  
"Ok then, bright and early tomorrow morning I'm teaching you to fly."   
  
"Sounds great! Thank you Piccolo-san. This means a me."   
  
  
Krillin had been watching the two from his position even while playing and he was quite amused by what he saw. (Would you look at that?) he thought to himself   
(Piccolo's actually becoming friends with her! Never thought I'd see the day. Zenya is quite pretty, I wonder if he likes her............ This'll be great!)   
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
Metal clashing against metal was the sound that was echoing deep within the recesses of the abadoned cave.   
Juunana-gou was inside trying to piece together some sort of machine. "Why won't it work?!" he exclaimed frustrated.   
He dropped the pieces onto the ground and kicked them. "Stupid piece of junk....." Juunana trailed off and went   
digging through the remaining rubbish that surrounded him.   
  
A slight breeze came into the cave and a swishing noise was heard from the opening. Juunana-gou turned his head.   
  
"Juuhachi." he said with no emotion present in his voice, "What do you want?"   
  
"Brother," she began, "I'm worried about you."   
  
"Well, you shouldn't be, I can take care of myself."   
  
"Why don't you stop this madness? Come live with me and have a normal life." she pleaded.   
  
"Normal?" he said accusingly, "You call your life normal? How could you become one of them? The   
ones we've worked so long and hard to destroy. Face it, sis, we'll never be normal and you will never   
truly be one of them. It's the way we were made, the instinct to destroy will always remain. You'll eventually end up   
hurting that short human you like to call your husband."   
  
"Stop! You're wrong, Juunana. Listen to me!"   
  
"No, you listen. I'm trying to build a future for myself, and determine the future of this world.   
The game isn't over, Juu-chan. There's more to conquer, and if you want to join with the 'good' people   
well, go right ahead. I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"   
  
"Listen to yourself, you're going insane!"   
  
"Insane? I think not. You've become too emotional, Juuhachi. Nothing good can ever come of being   
with normal people, how many times do I have to tell you that?!"   
  
"It's not true. Juunana-gou, no matter how you try to deny it, you do have emotions. Just look at you,   
you're searching for answers that never seem to come. You can feel, just like I can."   
  
"Ha! The humans have brain-washed you. What has become of the Juuhachi I once knew?"   
  
"I learned what love is. And friendship. My life is complete now. Only one thing can make it better, and   
that would be you. I want you to know that I care for you, Juunana. I always have and I always will.   
I won't bother you any longer. It's your life and your choice."   
  
"Good. You'll finally let me be."   
  
"Well, I'm going now. Bye Juunana." #18 said a farewell to her only brother. She was at the exit of the   
cave and was about to take off into the air when her brother stopped her.   
  
"Juuhachi, I'm going to win this game, you can mark my words. Don't try to stop me." he admonished and turned   
back to his work.   
  
#18 took one last look at him and turned her head rapidly as a tear came to her eye. She wiped it away   
and took off for the lookout.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
What did you think? Please Review!


	5. A visit from Goku

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 5  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,  
only the ones I created.  
  
Author's notes: Juunana-gou persists in his madness even through all the efforts of  
Juuhachi. What is he planning? And can they protect Zenya much longer?  
  
Also, I would like to apologize for the first chap when it says that Goku is gone.  
It turns out that he's not. I wrote him into this chapter so this will be A/U and  
he's not dead. Thanks for understanding!  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No, not like that." Piccolo said exasperatedly and smacked his forehead.  
He was trying to teach Zenya to control her ki and was failing miserably.  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh: "Well, I guess I'm just not cut out for this  
sort of thing."  
  
"Just keep trying, it'll come eventually." Piccolo answered her.  
  
"Ok, if you say so." Zenya said and began concentrating very hard. She sat  
cross-legged on the floor with her hands cupped in front of her.  
  
"Now, feel the energy and release it from the center." Piccolo instructed for  
the millionth time.  
  
A few long minutes passed as Zenya kept trying and finally a small ball of  
energy sat glowing in hands. "I DID IT!" she yelled in ecstasy and lifted her  
hands in the air.  
  
"Zenya, Don't! You'll lose your......." Piccolo was cut off as the energy  
disappeared and Zenya's face fell. ".....concentration." Piccolo finished.  
  
"Aargh! And I really had it there!"   
  
"*sigh* We've got alot of training to do. I just hope Juunana-gou stays away  
for a while." Piccolo said.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A few months had passed as Piccolo continued to train Zenya. After a few  
failures, she finally got the hang of controlling her ki and was able to  
fly and perform a few ki techniques. Piccolo had also taught her basic martial  
arts. She developed strong friendships with her two Namek protectors (well, I don't  
know if you could call Dende her protector....) and was very happy.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, everyone was getting along great.  
And Goku was visiting the lookout.  
  
It was doomed from the start.  
  
  
"Heyyyyyyyy PICCOLO!!!!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
A very disgruntled Namek appearred with his hands over his ears.  
He snarled. "Goku, how many times do I have to tell you......"  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "That's ok. Now, what are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Gee, sorry to bother you, is this a bad time?"  
  
"No, you know it's not, Goku. What is it?"  
  
"Is it so wrong for a guy to just come and visit one of his friends every once  
in a while."  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I get the picture. Have a seat, I'll get Dende."  
  
Piccolo left the room and returned momentarily with Dende who was holding two  
bottles of water.   
  
"Hiya Goku!" exclaimed the young guardian. "Want some water?"  
  
A loud growl was heard and Goku's hands went instinctively to his stomach.  
"Uhhh, got any food?"  
  
Piccolo and Dende developed sweat drops and Mr. Popo fetched some food for  
Goku. He began to eat ravenously in classic Saiyan style.  
  
Piccolo grimaced as he watched Goku devour mounds of food, smacking and slurping  
his way through it.  
  
(Truly disgusting) he thought, (One more reason I'm glad I don't have to eat)  
  
Goku kept eating plate upon plate of sesame chicken (his fav) and bowl upon bowl  
of fried rice. After a couple of minutes he finally finished and let out a contented  
sigh.  
  
Dende blinked a few times and said: "I'm glad that's over........."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
Goku wiped his mouth and looked up. "That was great! Thanks Mr. Popo!"  
  
"No problem, Goku." answered the short black genie who then left to tend to his  
gardens.  
  
"So, you guys, what's new with you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well," began Dende, "I'm afraid we're having problems with the androids again."  
  
"DENDE!" Piccolo yelled loudly as he clapped a hand over the younger namek's mouth.  
"I didn't want to tell Goku about it, baka."  
  
A dumb blonde looked crossed the Saiyan's face. "Huh? Why not?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head and replied: "You don't need to know about it, and that's all  
I'm going to say."  
  
"Stubborn, eh? Well, Dende will tell me."  
  
"He'll do no such thing, Goku! This is something that doesn't concern you."  
  
"Doesn't concern me? I think not Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed becoming serious.  
"Those androids almost destroyed us all and now you're telling me I don't have  
the right to know what is going on?"  
  
"That's right, and it's going to stay that way."  
  
Dende broke free from Piccolo's grip and choked out: "He just doesn't want you to  
know about Zenya----" and he was cut off again.  
  
"Zenya? Who is that?" Goku asked perplexedly.  
  
  
Just then, a distinctly female voice was heard from somewhere nearby:  
"Did someone call me? I heard my name." Zenya emerged and turned to greet  
this new man that she had never seen. "Well, nobody told me we were having  
company, Hi! I'm Zenya."  
  
Goku's jaw hit the ground as the striking resemblance hit him.  
"Annndroid 17?" he gasped.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes exasperatedly and spoke to Dende. "See, you baka. Now look  
what you've done. Goku knows now! He'll get all involved and this ruins everything!"  
  
Dende snickered. "You just don't want him to know that you like her."  
  
"NANI?! Are you crazy, Dende. I DO NOT like her!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say......."  
  
"*growl* You truly annoy me kodomo."  
  
"I try."  
  
"HUMmph"  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?!" Goku exclaimed while still staring  
at Zenya. "She looks just like Juunana-gou!"  
  
Zenya cocked her head. "OH! I recognize you now. You're that Goku guy who fought Cell!"  
  
Goku grinned. "That's me! But I didn't win, my son did."  
  
"Well, Hercule certainly didn't beat him, that's for sure."  
  
Goku laughed. "You're quite the smart one aren't you? How do you know all this and who  
are you?"  
  
Zenya sighed. "I guess you have the right to know as protector of the earth."  
  
Dende nudged her in the side.   
  
"UHH! Next to Dende that is...."  
  
Zenya then told Goku of her heritage and all that had happened.  
  
"OOOOOOohhhhhhh! Fascinating! I didn't know that they had another sister! Are you an  
Android too?"  
  
Piccolo spoke up: "Goku, you fool, if she was an android she'd have a number and not  
a name!:  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right! So, Piccolo trained you?"  
  
Immediately Zenya's face took on a crimson glow. "Yeah." she said looking over at her  
Namek savior shyly.  
  
Goku looked back and forth at them. The soft look on Zenya's face and the stone-cold  
stare on Piccolo's that wasn't quite as harsh as usual. "Hey.........."  
He was about to continue when Piccolo yelled:  
  
"Enough about me! We've got #17 to worry about now!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right. What has he been up to?"  
  
Zenya spoke: "Well, Tar--um I mean Juuhachi had been to visit him awhile back but he wouldn't  
be swayed to our side. He found some way to upgrade himself at the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab and  
we haven't seen him around lately. That's what is scaring me the most. I love my brother so  
much, I wish there was some way I could help him."  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Goku reassured her. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."  
  
"No! You don't know Jam--Um #17 like I do. He has become ruthless. The worst thing is, is  
that I feel that he still has his old spirit left in him. Longing to come out and just be human  
again. Darnit! If it weren't for that evil Dr. and his programming. He's got to realize that for  
himself though, only he can break the chains of his mental prison."  
  
"I agree with Zenya." Piccolo said.  
  
"Of course you do....." Dende trailed off and winked at him.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We just need to be on the lookout and have our guard up."  
  
"Right." Goku agreed. "Well, it's been fun chatting with you guys and meeting you Zenya. Good  
luck with everything and you guys know where I am if you need me. Now, I gotta go, Chichi  
is serving up some real good stuff for dinner tonight! Ja ne!"  
  
Dende and Piccolo fell over from hearing that Goku was STILL hungry.  
Zenya just laughed.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later on, Piccolo was meditating and thinking about Goku's visit. This made him think  
about his former pupil Gohan.  
  
(I wonder why Gohan didn't come with Goku?) he thought (Oh, that's right. He's in school  
now. Gee, if he were my son I wouldn't make him study or go to school. I think I'll go  
visit him tomorrow; it'll be great to see the kid again.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ok guys! That was the chapter you've all been begging for! I finally wrote it. Sorry for the lack of  
update to this fic, it's writers block and all. But I know how I want it to turn out, so stick around.  
And thanks for all the great reviews you've been giving me I appreciate it!  
If you liked this one, try "The Spectrum Revolution." it's also a mainly Piccolo story.  
  
Pikkoro-san Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai-----------SUKI! Ja ne! 


	6. I do NOT like her!

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 6  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the  
ones I created.  
  
Author's notes: I almost discontinued this fic, but thanks to all my loyal readers(and my desire  
to finish it) I have decided to continue. Do you want to see it made into an epic? I had in  
mind more of a story about 8 chapters. Tell me what you think. Now, Piccolo is going to  
visit Gohan!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(I can sense him, he's training) Piccolo thought to himself (That's Gohan allright)  
he thought as he felt his ki rise.  
  
Piccolo flew over into the mountainous area where he knew the Son family lived. He passed the  
yellow dome house and flew farther inward until he finally saw Gohan.  
  
He watched his former pupil for a while and began to reminise over all the times they'd  
had together. Piccolo noticed that Gohan was wearing a gi just like his still.  
  
(I hope he gives up that stupid Saiyaman outfit.) he thought.  
  
Gohan suddenly looked up as he sensed Piccolo.  
  
"Sensai!!!!" he cried happily.  
  
Piccolo, with his arms crossed, floated down in front of Gohan and landed with a thud.  
"Hey, kid."  
  
"Piccolo, it's so good to see you again! What brings you out here?"  
  
"You do. I--well--I," Piccolo faltered not used to being soft, "I miss you."  
  
"Awwwwwww! I miss you too, gimme a hug!" Gohan exclaimed and moved toward him, but Piccolo  
held out his arm.  
  
"No. No hugging." Piccolo said sternly then gave Gohan a half grin. "Hey, there is something  
I need to talk to you about though."  
  
"Sure, anything." said Gohan with a smile.  
  
"You're the only one I trust on this planet, and that's why I'm telling you this. But you  
must promise that no one else will know."   
  
"Hey, you can trust me, Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"Good. Gohan, I've met someone."  
  
"Hey cool! I want to meet him too!"  
  
Piccolo smacked his forehead. "No, Gohan, it's not a guy."  
  
"Oh a girl then. Well that's nice that you have a new friend Piccolo, but what's  
the big secret about?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been getting these strange feelings when I'm around her."  
  
"Maybe you should see a Dr. I think you might be allergic to her."  
  
"No, it's different. I've never felt that way before."  
  
"Weird." Gohan thought for a moment and then his eyes bugged out when it hit him.  
"PICCOLO! I think I know!"  
  
"What?! Tell me what you know."  
  
Gohan giggled. "You like her!"  
  
"LIKE HER?! You mean like Goku likes Chi-chi and Vegeta likes Bulma? Is THAT what  
you're implying?"  
  
Gohan nodded.   
  
"*grumble* I do not 'like' women. I'm a Namek."  
  
"So how do you explain all your strange feelings?"  
  
"I don't know. I told you they were new to me!"  
  
"Gee Piccolo, I think that you're in denial about the whole thing."  
  
"NO! I think that you are WRONG!"  
  
"Come on, you know it's true. Tell me about her; is she pretty?"  
  
"Yes very." Piccolo said without thinking and then clapped his hand over  
his mouth. "I mean, how should I know what's pretty and what's not?"  
  
"Too late!" Gohan exclaimed, "You DO like her, I knew it!" then he began laughing.  
  
"*snarl* Bakayarou. You're no help at all to me. I come here for your trust and  
you laugh at me and tell me I 'like' somebody. Preposterous! I'm leaving, Goodbye Gohan."  
  
Gohan stopped laughing and yelled to a flying Piccolo: "No, Piccolo wait! I didn't mean to  
upset you! Come back!"  
  
Piccolo heard every word that Gohan said but ignored it and flew farther away.  
(What does the kid know anyway.) he thought.  
  
(He knows the same thing that I know.) the voice of Nail emerged out of Piccolo's mind.  
(I may not know anything about love, but I know that you have come to care for Zenya.)  
  
(NOT YOU TOO!) Piccolo yelled at him, (I can't believe everyone is ganging up on me like  
this!)  
  
(It's true, Piccolo. For I too see it.) Kami joined in.  
  
(Shut up, old man. I didn't ask for you opinion.) Piccolo retorted.  
  
(Come Piccolo, we're only trying to help you.) Kami insisted.  
  
(You can help me by shutting up for the rest of my life! I don't want to hear another  
word!) he lashed out angrily and began flying faster.  
  
"Something has to be done. I can't have Zenya stay with us anymore. Not with all these  
feelings. It has to stop." And with that, Piccolo flew to the Kame house to see #18.  
  
* * *  
  
The cool blue waters looked very inviting on that hot summer day, but the green warrior  
flying above ignored them. He was bent on accomplishing his task.  
  
Piccolo spotted the Kame House and landed on the beach. He folded his arms and glanced  
around. Master Roshi was reading a dirty magazine. Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Old man!" Piccolo yelled in his direction.  
  
Roshi appeared not to hear him and kept reading.  
  
"YOU! With the sunglasses!" he tried again.  
  
And yet again he was ignored.  
  
Piccolo was fed up at this time, being that he had no patience, especially not for stupid  
humans, and he marched over to Master Roshi and ripped the magazine out of his hands.  
"I'm talking to you, Old man." He growled and then threw the magazing out into the wind.  
  
Master Roshi's mouth dropped open and he looked fornlornly out onto the ocean where  
his magazine now was. He began to fume and stared up at Piccolo angriy.  
"Why you, I oughta pound you for that! That was my new edition of Beach Girls deluxe!  
Well, I've got nothing better to do now, so what do you want?" Roshi demanded.  
  
"Hmmmph. Well, I just wanted to know if Juuhachi-gou is here."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED?!!!!!! WELL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RUIN MY NEW MAGAZINE JUST  
FOR THAT!!"  
  
"You weren't listening to me. When I talk, you had BETTER listen, old man."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You owe me a new magazine."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Dream on. So, is she here or not?"  
  
"Not, I'm afraid. She and Marron went on a little shopping trip. Should be gone the rest of the  
day. But Krillin's here if you want to talk to him."  
  
"I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"Ok, I'll get him for you. He's napping inside." Roshi said and then yelled: "KRILLIN!!!!!!!!!  
THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo had to cover his ears and was scowling with distaste at the bald turtle hermit.  
"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically and then waited for Krillin, who appeared outside the  
house a moment later, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wha?" he said sleepily and then noticed Piccolo. "OH! Piccolo! Hey man, what brings you here  
on this lovely day?"  
  
"I needed to talk to your wife but she's not here so you'll just have to do."  
  
"Glad to help anytime. What can I do for you?" Krillin said as he walked up to Piccolo.  
  
"It's about Zenya."  
  
"OOh, I see. Need some 'tips'?"  
  
"Tips? What are you talking about."  
  
"Come on, Piccolo. I know what's going on *wink wink*"  
  
Piccolo's eyes bugged out as he realized what Krillin was implying. "NO KRILLIN! It's not like that!  
Why do all you people think I 'like' her?!"  
  
"Because you do."   
  
"I do NOT! Anyway, it's been a couple of months now that Zenya's been with us at the lookout  
and Juunana-gou hasn't been a threat. I think it would be safe for her to live here with  
you guys again."  
  
"Awwwwww, wouldn't you miss her though?" Krillin asked sweetly.  
  
"*grumble* Perhaps a little."  
  
"Then you DO like her!"  
  
"*snarl* No, I just think she should be back here with her own family. She'll be happier anyway."  
  
"What? Now that's not true. Everytime I visit you guys, she's always been happy. I see no reason  
for her to come back here unless she wants to. Besides, I thought you were training her."  
  
"I did train her. But perhaps her sister would like to train her too. I mean, she can't just  
learn all my moves. Juuhachi could teach her alot of things as could you."  
  
"I guess you're right. But I think she would miss you, Piccolo."  
  
"Me? Ha! I'm just the scary green guy."  
  
Krillin shook his head, "No, she really cares for you, Piccolo. I can tell by the way she  
acts around you. You should talk to her about this."  
  
Piccolo got angrier with every word. "For the last time: NO! I am not a human, and I don't  
want or need all your silly human emotions. They are for weaklings. Leave me alone, Krillin.  
Zenya should be back here by sundown. Goodbye." And with that Piccolo took off yet again,  
this time for home, his cape fluttering in the wind and him fuming the whole time.  
  
"*mumble* Why does everyone think I like her? *mutter* It's not true. I'm a Namek.  
*growl* I wish they would just leave me alone. That's it. I'm tell Zenya to leave  
and then I'm going to leave to. To train by MYSELF in the woods. I don't need her,  
I don't need them, I don't need anybody!" Piccolo finished his rant and went to  
carry out his plans.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
YAY! Another chapter! Tell me what you would like to see happen. I plan on finishing this  
but I don't know how many chapters I'll need. I'm going to try and update regularly so stay  
tuned, and thanks for reading. Ja ne! 


	7. The argument

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 7  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,  
only Zenya whom I created.  
  
Author's Notes: Piccolo has become angry because of the new feelings he has  
which he cannot identify. Will drastic measures be taken? Read on about  
Piccolo's denial and how he deals with the Zenya situation.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Piccolo was still fuming when he arrived back at the lookout. He couldn't  
believe that his friends would say stuff like that and tell him that he  
liked somebody. I mean, it was absolutely absurd!  
  
(She's leaving right now. I'll show them, I'll show them all, that I don't  
like her, I don't need her and they're just wrong!) he thought angrily.  
  
The Namek landed hard on the tiles and folded his arms snarling and furrowing  
his brow deeply. He sighed and then yelled: "Zenya! Get out here, I need to  
speak with you!"  
  
The human woman came out with a look of curiosity on her face. She heard the  
anger in Piccolo's voice and wondered what could possibly be wrong.  
  
"Yes, Piccolo?" she asked softly.  
  
"Look, I think it's safe for you to leave now. Go back to your sister and Krillin."  
he said harshly.  
  
Zenya looked taken aback at his words. "But Piccolo, why?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? I see no further reason for you to stay."  
  
"I-I thought we were....."  
  
Piccolo growled loudly when he heard the direction she was taking. "You thought wrong."  
  
Zenya hung her head and blushed five different shades of red in her embarrassment.  
"You don't really mean that, do you Piccolo-san?" she asked meekly, still staring at the ground.  
  
"Yes. I do." Piccolo spat bluntly. "Go. Leave." he said and gestured towards the open sky.  
  
Zenya was fighting back tears that threatened to crash down her cheeks any second. She looked  
forlornly over at Piccolo and something snapped in her mind. (That-that Monster.) she thought.  
  
A sneer crossed Zenya's face as she prepared to berrate her Namek savior, "And you called yourself  
my friend? Monster!"  
  
Piccolo winced slightly at the word 'monster' having heard it from so many during his terrible past.  
"I never said we were friends." he countered.  
  
"So, all the time we've spent together meant nothing to you?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe this, you really are a monster! And a freak too. I can't believe I ever even  
thought I could care for you!" Zenya said angrily. "You're nothing but a outcast, someone that  
nobody wants to be around, not even me........anymore. Go, go off and run and hide from the  
world, Piccolo. No one wants to see your face anymore, you horrible creature!"   
  
Piccolo's face contorted in anger as he heard the words that ripped at his heart for some strange  
reason. He folded his arms tighter and looked away. "So be it, you insignificant weakling. I don't  
care what happens to you anymore. Juunana-gou could come and rip you to shreds for all I care.  
Get off of my lookout, and NEVER come back!!!!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Have it your way, Piccolo." Zenya blurted and shook her head, "I hate that name, and I rue  
the day I ever learned it. I wish I'd never met you, that you'd never saved me, it's all been  
a lie! I'm leaving now, and I'm won't come back, you can mark my words."  
  
"Good, it's about time, all you do is annoy me anyway. I never really wanted to save you, by the  
way. I just felt obligated to because you were still alive. The biggest mistake I ever made."  
  
Zenya gave him one last cold, hard stare and then flung herself off the edge of the lookout, dropping  
quickly because she wasn't using her ki. She almost felt like just falling until she hit the ground  
and exploded all over it. Her heart was broken. She couldn't believe that she had said all those things.  
Zenya shook her head and slowly began to use her ki to propell herself foreward.  
"It's time to go home." she said sadly to herself and took off for the Kame House.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo paced back and forth after she had left. For some reason he felt a twinge of remorse at the angry  
words he had spoken. Where had it all come from? He was never angry for no reason. The thoughts that his  
friends had put into his head made Piccolo curl his fists tightly. "NO! They're still not right! I know  
that this couldn't be what the foolish humans call 'love'. From what I've seen, love doesn't hurt."  
  
And thats what he was feeling inside; nothing but pain. He kept torturing himself and replaying the  
harsh scene in his mind over and over again. (Why?) he thought (Why did I do that? Say that?)  
  
Nail interrupted him: (You know why)  
  
(Oh, it's YOU again. I told you, it's not like that, go away Nail, I'm in no mood to talk!)  
  
(Come Piccolo, why would you be so upset if you didn't care for her?)  
  
Piccolo honestly couldn't think of anything to say at this point because somehow what Nail had said made  
sense. Instead, he just closed his eyes tightly and yelled. A blinding flash was seen coming from him  
as he put up a mental block against any type of telepathic messages.  
  
(That should shut him up) Piccolo thought smugly as a small smirk crossed his face. (Now, I can go do  
my REAL training, without any annoying woman to pester me and make me teach her stuff. I'll leave  
Dende a note.)  
  
He hastily grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note to his fellow Namek so that he'd at least know  
where he was. With the mental block, Dende couldn't contact him that way.  
  
It read:  
  
Dende baka: I've gone to train ALONE in the woods, don't come looking for me or I'll kill you.  
I'll be back whenever I feel like it.   
  
Piccolo  
  
  
Piccolo snorted, wondering why he even bothered to write a stupid note. Maybe because he had a  
bond with Dende. I mean, he was kind've his brother. Piccolo smacked his forehead and took  
off the lookout, not looking back.  
  
* * *  
  
Zenya had managed to calm herself down considerably by the time she reached Kame House.   
A gentle breeze was blowing as she landed quietly on the sandy beach.  
She secretly hoped that no one was home, she needed some alone time.   
  
Zenya carefully opened the door and it creaked a bit.  
  
A voice came from the living room: "Hey 18, is that you?"  
  
Zenya froze in her tracks: Krillin. She didn't want to see her brother-in-law. Not now.  
He would never understand. Wait, maybe he would. He had felt so strongly for her sister  
and Juuhachi wouldn't give him the time of day for so long. Only through time their relationship  
had deepened and they got married.  
  
"Hmmmm." Krillin's nasal voice continued pondering, "It's too quiet to be 18, she had Marron  
with her. Roshi?"  
  
Zenya decided it was use to try and hide so she sighed loudly and said: "No, Krillin. It's me, Zenya."  
  
"Zenya?!" Krillin cried as he ran into the room where she was and hugged her. Yup, Krillin was  
quite a bit shorter than his sister-in-law. But not as tall as 18 was. The top of Krillin's head  
came up to Zenya's nose-level.  
  
"Zenya!" He cried again, "You're back! I can't believe it!"  
  
Zenya gave a weak smile. "Believe it, brother."  
  
Krillin saw her non-verbal signals and quickly asked: "What's wrong, what happened?"  
  
Zenya sighed, "It's a long story, you don't want to hear it."  
  
"Of course I do, we're friends remember?" he said and playfully nudged her.  
  
Zenya couldn't help but smile at Krillin then, it was true. She really loved her  
brother-in-law. "Well, I guess I can trust you." she sighed.  
  
Krillin's face darkened, he thought he knew what was going on now. "It's about Piccolo,  
isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You really care for him, don't you."  
  
"Yes." Zenya said and paused for a long time. "Krillin, we, we had a fight. He told me  
he wished he'd never saved my life and he didn't care about me and I said some horrible  
things too. I called him a freak and a monster and I said I wished I'd never met him.  
It was awful, Krillin!" Zenya choked out and began to sob on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's going to be ok, Zenya." he tried to comfort her. (Man, I didn't think it was  
going to get this serious.) he thought to himself. (I've got to have a talk with Piccolo)  
he said to himself and gulped, knowing that it wouldn't be easy.   
He stayed and comforted Zenya some more and then told her had some errands to run, but he'd  
be back soon.  
  
"Where's Master Roshi?" Zenya inquired, secretly hoping he wasn't there because she wanted  
some private time to just rest and think.  
  
"Oh, he's out visiting Bulma and the gang today. Don't worry he won't be home for a while."  
Krillin answered and winked.  
  
Zenya smiled back at him and waved as Krillin took off into the sky.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dude, this is getting good! Piccolo and Zenya had a fight! What the heck is going to happen?  
What do you think should happen? Is it coming along good so far? All comments are welcome. 


	8. Krillin's mission

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 8  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the   
characters. Only Zenya, whom I created.  
  
Author's notes: OH NO! Zenya and Piccolo have had a huge fight and never  
wish to see each other again! Is this true? Or could the strange feelings  
Piccolo has really be love? Find out now:  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Krillin thought furiously as he flew in the direction of the Lookout. Man, was Piccolo rude!  
He had no right to talk to Zenya like that! No sir, and Krillin was going to show  
him the what for.   
  
  
"That no-good baka. He can't break MY sister-in-law's heart and get away with it!" Krillin  
said angrily to himself as he flew to the Lookout. He landed on the shining white tiles  
with a loud thud and instinctively put his body into battle position as he scanned for  
Piccolo's ki.   
  
A moment later, Krillin relaxed as he couldn't find Piccolo's ki anywhere on the lookout.  
He stood up straighter and thought smugly, (Heh, he must've felt me coming and ran away  
in fear!) Krillin knew this wasn't true, but he decided to believe his own lie for the moment.  
If Piccolo wasn't there, he'd just have to go for the next best thing: Dende.  
  
Like a secret agent, Krillin snuck around the lookout, trying not to make any noise. He ran   
down the long hall and reached what the Z warriors liked to call 'the throne room' He peeked  
inside carefully, and beheld Dende sitting on the throne with a crystal ball in front of him.  
The ball showed a few children playing in a playground, but instead of watching them, Dende had  
fallen asleep and had his head bent over, hand still clutching his staff and was drooling a little  
bit.  
  
Krillin smirked as he saw his chance. He dove into the room, grabbed the crystal ball and ran away  
almost slipping on the way out the door. He chuckled quietly as he held his prize under his arm  
and made his way back outside. Once outside, Krillin sat the ball on the ground. He stared at it  
in wonder watching the children play and a serene smile crossed his face. He sighed happily, thinking  
of his own daughter. He then shook his head and focused on the task in front of him.  
  
Krillin stared at the crystal ball in amazement and turned it over in his hands.   
"Now, how does this thing work?" He asked himself.  
  
(Author's note: I'm not sure whether Dende uses a crystal ball or not, so forgive me if he doesn't  
have one. I thought it would be neat for him to use one like Kaioshin and stuff.... Well, just  
bear w/me. Maybe he only uses it when he's really lazy or something.)  
  
  
  
Krillin waved his hands across the ball and cocked his head "I think that's what I'm supposed to do anyway, err....  
show me Piccolo." He said, not really expecting it work.   
  
Seconds later, the ball began to glow and the form of Piccolo became visible. He was in a mountainous region and was  
in his usual stance, sitting indian-style and meditating. But Krillin noticed that something wasn't quite right about  
him. Piccolo would usually be peaceful as he meditated but now he was twitching and losing his concentration quite  
often.   
  
"Aww man, I guess Zenya's not the only one upset by 'the incident' *sigh* I'd best go talk to the guy, who knows?  
I might be able to give him some advice." He said to himself and chuckled, thinking it quite hilarious that he would  
be the one to give the mighty Namek Piccolo some advice.  
  
(It may be suicide,) Krillin thought to himself as he pinpointed Piccolo's ki and took off (but I'm going to help   
Piccolo whether he likes it or not!)  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A very agitated Namek floated in a secluded area of the mountains. His eyes were closed tightly and it looked as if   
he were in a great deal of pain.  
  
(What's wrong with me!) Piccolo yelled inside his head (Why can't I meditate?!) his eyes flashed open briefly, but he  
wouldn't give up and tried again to concentrate his mind......to no avail.  
  
Piccolo frowned harshly and then threw up his hands in the air. "A woman did this to me?! I can't believe I'm still  
guilty over that argument....it's not even my fault! I, the great warrior Piccolo, the former Demon King, letting  
her get to me like this? It's absurd!!!"   
  
(Piccolo) came one of his voices within, (Didn't I tell you?)  
  
"Nail, hmmph! I wish you would stop messing with my mind! I swear, I put up a mental block!!! Well, don't hold   
your breath waiting for me to say you're right, because I will not...you pompous nuisance to my conciousness!"   
Piccolo was very much enraged and no matter how he tried he couldn't calm himself down.  
  
He furrowed his brow and looked around him quickly trying to think of anything that would get his mind off of.......her.  
Piccolo quirked an eye-ridge as he thought of something that might make him feel better.  
  
(Heh, I know, I'll DESTROY something!)  
  
(Uh....that's not such a good idea.) Nail warned him.  
  
(Well, who asked you, you bodyless loser? I certainly didn't!)  
  
Piccolo's face donned an evil smirk and he gathered a ball of energy in his hand. He didn't stop there either, he just  
let the energy ball get larger and larger till it was half his size. The look on his face was of pure evil now and he  
was almost giddy with excitement.  
  
"Haha! I haven't felt like this in years!" he said insanely and held the ball higher above his head, "Now........to  
destroy something. I don't care what it is..."  
  
Little did the mighty Namek know that Krillin just might be what he destroyed, for the tiny warrior was headed towards  
him at that very moment.  
  
(Uh Piccolo?) Nail tried again to reach him, (Now is really not the time to destroy things. I sense--)  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" Piccolo yelled loudly, scaring the birds out of the trees and the squirrels out of their nests as he   
quickly cut Nail off and spit on the ground. "Here it comes...."   
  
Piccolo let the giant blast loose from his grip and it tore through the forest incinerating everything in it's path.  
He watched it with a look of delight on his face......until he saw the deadly bomb's next target:  
  
"KRILLIN!!!!!" Piccolo screamed as he saw the bald monk headed straight for the blast.  
  
"YIPES!" a highly-nasal voice yelled as he saw what was headed for him. "Oh man......what is going on???????" he  
didn't really have time to move so he just kept coming.  
  
Piccolo realized the error of his ways and smacked his forehead in digust with himself. (WHY?) he thought.  
  
(I tried to tell you---) Nail started.  
  
(Oh shut up! I feel bad enough as it is...) Piccolo thought quickly of a way to save Krillin and used his mind to  
control the path of the ball. He concentrated his thoughts on it and with a swift movement of his hand, the energy  
ball went up and over Krillin and flew into a nearby mountain, turning it to utter rubble.  
  
  
Krillin was frozen in his position and waited until he heard the blast and then sighed really loud.   
"GEEZ PICCOLO!!! What was that for?!"  
  
Piccolo sat back down on the ground held his head in his hand. "I apologize Krillin, I had no idea you were coming  
this way. I'm just glad you're ok." he said quietly and looked up at his friend.  
  
Krillin walked over to Piccolo and put his hand on the Namek's heavily padded shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it,  
but tell me, why the heck would you want to do that? Are you ok, man?"  
  
"............"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"At least say SOMETHING!"  
  
"Allright, fine! I feel bad about what happened between me and Zenya, ok? Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Well, sort've. She feels the same way, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo's head shot up, "She does?"  
  
"Sure she does! I don't see why you two have to argue anyway, you know you make a cute couple...*wink*"  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Krillin, "Wait a minute! You're trying to make me think I like her again aren't you?  
AREN'T YOU?!! Well, forget it, cueball. I'm not wasting any more of my time on her!"  
  
"No! I don't want to see my sister-in-law hurt like this! Why do you have to be so darn proud?!"  
  
"I was born proud, Krillin. And I will DIE that way too...." he trailed off and looked away at the destruction he  
had caused and slowly shook his head. "I need to be left alone, so I suggest you go. That is, unless you'd like  
to dodge more energy balls." he warned, his expression turning into a sneer.  
  
Krillin put his hands up and backed away a little, "Thanks but no thanks, I've had enough for today. But Piccolo?"  
  
"..........what?"  
  
"Do me a favor and just think about it, ok?"  
  
There was more silence and finally Piccolo nodded; he knew what Krillin was talking about. With that, Krillin departed  
and Piccolo was left alone.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A girl stood outside on the beach watching a sunset all alone. Zenya sighed and thought once again of Piccolo.  
(I just can't let it go. There has to be some kind of way I can atone for this.) she thought to herself.  
  
Zenya continued watching the sunset, not noticing the figure that landed behind her softly. He walked up behind her  
silently and put a hand on her shoulder. Zenya started and whipped her head around to see who it was.  
  
She was greeted by the sight that she feared the most: Her brother.  
  
"Hello, sis....."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Oh no! It's happening! #17 has come to Zenya once again. What kind of terrible plans could he have for her? Has he  
been successful in all his technological attempts? Will Krillin make it back in time? Will Piccolo even care what  
happens? Or will he destroy more things? Find out next time on: "I Didn't Have a Clue" chapter 9! 


	9. I sense a disturbance.......

I Didn't Have a Clue-Chapter 9  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters except for Zenya  
whom I created.  
  
Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! #17 has Zenya within his grasp, is he there for a 'friendly' chat   
with his sister or does Juunana have more diabolical plans in store for our heroine? FIND OUT NOW:  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"James......." Zenya said in complete shock and then quickly changed it to, "Um, I mean #17! What are  
you doing here?"  
  
#17 looked down upon her with a look that was a mix of interest and annoyance, "James?"  
  
Zenya looked down at the sandy ground while trying to think of an excuse for what she called him.  
She could find none.  
  
Juunana-gou reached his hand up as if to caress her hair and instead yanked down on it hard. Zenya cried out  
in pain. "What did you mean by 'James', Zenya. Don't play games with me, I want an answer NOW!"  
  
Zenya whimpered and, not being able to look her brother in the face, she simply whispered: "That was your  
name before......you know."  
  
"Hmmph, a silly human name. I have no use for it now. I am the perfect warrior, Zenya. No emotions, except  
those of hate and vengence. What more does a fighter need?"  
  
"I don't know.......I'm not a fighter."  
  
"Like heck you aren't! Do you really think I don't know what you've been doing? I've seen you and that Namek  
training together. You can't hide anything from me, sis."  
  
Zenya became bold all of a sudden and turned to look him directly in the face with a penetrating stare.  
This disturbed #17 a little and he recoiled slightly. "What do you want, 'brother'? she said, the last word  
dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You needn't fear me anymore, Zenya. I've come to give you the opporunity of a lifetime." with that, he released  
her from his grip and she breathed deeply; glad to have her personal space back.  
  
Juunana began pacing back and forth on the sandy beach outside of Kame house as he began to regale Zenya with his  
plans. "You see, after the dragonballs revived me because of your weakling brother-in-law's wish, I craved  
revenge. Revenge on everyone and everything that made me what I am today. I was supposed to be the strongest, Zenya.  
Me. #17 the ultimate android. Dr. Gero betrayed me and created a creature that would feed off of my own energy  
and would become more powerful than anyone or anything on this planet. Why? It's all because of Goku. And do you know  
what else? That horrible creature was the one who got to destroy him! The very thing I wanted the most was taken  
away from me by that hideous freak that Gero called Cell. He surpassed everything I did and ultimately destroyed  
my spirit and everything I had lived for."  
  
"17....." Zenya trailed off beginning to feel the pain of the situation.  
  
"Stop, you have to let me finish. And don't think I want to become human again because that is far from what I have  
planned. As I was saying, It was gone, all gone. And then he took our sister too. 18.....the only one I felt I could  
really trust on this planet. We were like one being. Always there for each other, needing noone but each other.   
Now, she's got you and that hideous cueball. Not to mention a daughter! It angers me, Zenya. And I'm tired of it.  
Tired of everything. I'm going to win the game they call life, even if I have to take you with me."  
  
"No! Please...."  
  
He glared at her darkly, "Shut up. If you interrupt me again, I swear I'll blast you to kingdom come."  
  
Zenya gulped and clenched her fists and then nodded slightly for him to go on.  
  
"That's better. Now, I'm going to give you a chance to join with me, to become what you were meant to be." he closed  
his eyes ceremoniously and then snapped them back open as he stared at her: "........an android."  
  
  
Zenya's eyes wided as she took in exactly what he meant. She wanted to protest with all her might, but knowing  
that she would never be able to defeat him she could only ask: "How?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. You see, once I regained life and Goku was gone I really had no purpose. I wandered   
around the world, looking for #18. She was the only one who could truly understand me. After a few years or so, I found  
myself back where I had started. Gero's lab. Krillin (he grimaced at the name) and Trunks supposedly destroyed it,  
but I found yet another level to the Dr.'s lab. Level 3. And do you know what I found there?"  
  
Zenya shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. Well, I found......them. Our parents; the failed androids."  
  
Zenya's lip quivered and she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face any moment.  
  
"Of course, they were long gone, but their bodies had been preserved in a type of stasis lock. Not only did I find  
them, but I found the blueprints of an entire android army that Gero was planning on creating. I think his intention  
was ultimately replace humans with androids so that we could all live forever. And recreate the army that Goku had  
destroyed so long ago. A perfect army, 10 times better than the first. And so, Gero sent us to destroy Goku.  
But I destroyed Gero first, and his plans remained dormant until the day I found them. I was meant to find them. And now  
I will finish what he started, Zenya. Beginning. With. You."  
  
Zenya was still astonished at the findings and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Oh no? Well, you're wrong, sis. Either you come peacefully, or I will take you any way I have to. To finish my story,  
there weren't only blueprints, there was an entire factory there too. I found it behind a type of security wall, after  
I had scrounged around in level 3 for a couple of months. Behind that wall was everything I would ever need to create  
millions upon millions of androids. The first thing I did was upgrade myself and now I truly am perfect. More perfect  
than that bio-freak could ever hope to be. You really should be honored that I chose you. There are so many others  
it would be easier to get. But now, you shall join me and become one of us, as you always were meant to. Luck won't  
help you this time."  
  
  
"What do I have to do?" Zenya asked, knowing that there was no way out unless one of her friends sensed the danger  
or that Krillin came back. Even then, she knew it was too late.   
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. Come. You know how to fly don't you?"  
  
She nodded and took off first, Juunana-gou following closely behind her. He decided to have a little fun at that  
point and turned back. He gathered up a huge energy blast and threw it at the Kame house, destroying it and the   
island it was on to millions of tiny pieces. He smiled at his work and chuckled. (That's it for the rest of your  
so-called 'normal' life, Zenya.) he thought (Today, your real life begins.....)  
  
* * *  
  
  
The guardian of earth was still at slumber on top of the lookout. A cool breeze blew past him and his antennae  
fluttered in the wind. He would've kept on sleeping, but there was a disturbance. Even while unconscious, Dende  
could feel that something was wrong. Afterall, it was his job to look over things and the slightest change in the  
earth's balance could set him off.  
  
After a few seconds he jolted awake in a cold sweat. This time the disturbance seemed oh so familiar. The young   
namek raced to the edge of the lookout, cane in hand, and looked down below frantically; searching, searching.  
  
His young but aged with wisdom eyes went back in forth until he found it. Zenya.  
  
"*gasp* Oh no! ZENYA!!!!" Dende screamed out. "Something horrible is happening to her! I can sense it! I've got  
to find a way to help her!" He racked his brains and only came up with one solution. Piccolo.  
  
Dende sent out a telepathic message to the elder namek, hoping that he had broken down his mental block. Afterall, this  
could be a life or death situation! (Stupid stubborn Piccolo!) Dende fumed. (I can't believe this. And now she's  
in trouble, I wonder how he'll react.....hmmm...maybe he'll come to his senses......maybe.)  
  
Finally the message got through to Piccolo who had JUST gotten back into a relaxed state of meditation.  
  
(Piccolo!!!!)  
  
The great warrior's face became a mask of anger as he recognized that all-too-familiar voice. (Dende.........)  
  
(Piccolo! Oh good! I reached you!) the younger namek exclaimed and then began panting.  
  
(Dende...) said Piccolo angrily (I just got back to meditating and not thinking about her...spit it out kid, and  
this had better be good!)  
  
(Ummmm, actually...) Dende began and Piccolo could picture him biting his lip like he always did when there was   
bad news. (It's not good Piccolo-san....)  
  
Piccolo quirked an eye-ridge. Now HERE was something else; Dende had called him Piccolo-san. This was DEFINETLY  
not good.  
  
(Come on Dende! What the hfil is it!)  
  
(It's Zenya!)  
  
His eyes widened at the mention of her name and his heart starting palpitating in a funny unfamiliar way.  
(What about Zenya?) he asked in an almost worried tone.  
  
(Something's happened to her.....*pant * ou have to hurry....before it's too late!)  
  
"Oh God," he said aloud. "And I kicked her off the lookout and left her to the dangerous world. Why?" He  
shook his head over and over. His head suddenly shot up and he murmured a name with utmost anger as his eyes  
narrowed "#17...." The hate for the loathsome android grew in his heart as he pictured him taking Zenya and   
harming her even worse than the time that he had first found her.  
  
He could stand it no more. Piccolo was going after her!  
  
* * *  
  
Juunana-gou led Zenya on through the sky, pulling her by the wrist until they reached a pile of rubble that she assumed  
was once a mountain. There were bits of metal everywhere and it was surrounded by a forest on one side and an empty   
rocky valley on the other.  
  
"Is this it?" she asked nervously.  
  
#17 grinned evilly and nodded. A second later he pulled her down among the rubble to a small cave in the side of  
what was left of the mountain. He opened a door and led her through a long, dark tunnel. Then another door, this  
one a shiny silver color with a strange symbol on it. It was red and had "RR" written on it.  
  
When he opened the door, Zenya could no longer find her voice. She looked around the monumentous room in utter amazement  
as she viewed Gero's hidden lab. She was the only other being on this planet besides 17 that had ever seen it.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" #17 said as he watched her wonder. "I thought so too. And just think, you get to become a  
part of it."   
  
There was heavy machinery everywhere using a type of techology that hadn't even been introduced on planet earth.  
Glittering tubes of a gel-like substance adorned the wall. There were eight operating tables in the far corner. And   
among the machines thousands of capsule-looking devices. They each had a consecutive number on them, the first  
one being 22. (They look like coffins) Zenya thought.  
  
"They do, don't they?" agreed Juunana and Zenya was shocked that he had read her thoughts. "That's what they will   
become too. A new race of people will be born. Perfect, and with the life-span of eternity. Come, it's time to   
begin. Say goodbye to your memories, sis. When I'm done with you, you will belong to me." he said sardonically  
and gestured to her to enter the first capsule.  
  
Zenya bowed her head, thinking back on her life and the last thing she thought of was him. Piccolo. (I'm sorry,   
Piccolo. I never meant what I said.) she thought to herself (I will always care for you) and a tear slid down  
her cheek.  
  
#17 noticed and grabbed her wrist. "That's the last time you'll ever do that. Stupid human emotions are now   
obsolete." He placed her inside the capsule and she looked at him as the door was closing down on her. She  
saw her brother one last time but held no hatred for him (Goodbye) she mouthed and he kept on smiling evilly.  
  
After a few seconds she was unconscious and Juunana gently touched her Capsule "#22 will be your name new name"   
he said "Welcome to the real world."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
OMG! He finally has her in his grasp! After all this time, #17's plans are coming true! He found the secret level 3  
of Gero's lab and is contining his dream to turn everyone into androids! Starting with his sister. Will he succeed?  
Or will Piccolo get there in time and kick his butt? Find out next time on "I Didn't Have a Clue" 


	10. Countdown to doom!

I Didn't Have a Clue--Chapter 10  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only Zenya whom I created.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you all once again for all the reviews and this one's for you, guys!   
  
COUNTDOWN TO DOOM! Will Piccolo be able to save Zenya? Or will she became a maniac android like  
her brother? FIND OUT NOW:  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Faster, come on darnit faster!) Piccolo screamed inside his head as he pushed his body to it's limits. There  
was no way he was going to let Zenya be hurt by 17, but time was running out as he sensed her ki become slightly  
smaller. He powered up again and a fresh burst of speed sent him closer to the location of Gero's hidden lab.  
  
Funny, the only thing he could think of right now was how much he regretted their argument. He thought that's what  
he wanted, for her to leave. Deep down, he wanted her to stay...forever. Piccolo's mind went blank and one thought  
rose up out of it at that moment, He loved her. HE. LOVED. HER. After all the denial, Piccolo realized what had  
been there all along. He couldn't tell her though and that was his downfall.  
  
(Why? This is all my fault!) he thought and his eyes teared up. (Feh, it must be the wind) he thought as he wiped  
away a single tear that had formed on his cheek.   
  
There was no turning back now. The mighty namek raced on in his effort to save the woman that had changed his world.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Zenya was still alive. Of course the plan was to take her soul and place it into a new body. One improved with all  
of Dr. Gero's creations that would make her immortal. But....she would have to give up everything she had ever known.  
All of her memories would be gone.....  
  
Machines arose from inside her capsule and began to do their work. Zenya's body may have been out cold, but her mind  
was in a frenzy as she realized what was going on. (So, this is really happening....) she thought (I'm going to become  
like my brother.....nothing more than a machine full of hatred. Oh that I could see HIM one more time....I'd tell him what  
I truly felt no matter what he feels.....my Piccolo) A tear escaped out of her eye at that moment, and #17, who was  
still watching with glee, dismissed it as nothing more than the work in progress.  
  
The evil android rubbed his hands together as he could barely keep still and he began pacing back and forth outside of   
Zenya's capsule in anticipation. "Oh I can't wait! My sister and I will finish Gero's plans and take over the world together!  
And she won't be like #18, I won't let her. This time, it's my way."  
  
The machines continued their work on Zenya, their extreme technology quickly taking to the task. It was going along  
alot faster than #17 had originally thought it would. Capsule #22 beeped twice, signally the upcoming removal of Zenya's  
memories. She mentally shrieked with terror as the probe drilled it's way into her head and attached to her brain.   
A multitude of circuits we placed on her cerebrum and the probe began to do it's work, slowly but surely.....  
  
Her life flashed before her eyes: Her parents, her childhood, when her brother and sister were taken away......Piccolo.  
The memories were fading fast and Zenya was about to lose herself. But then, something happened. A malfunction occured  
within the recesses of Capsule #22 and the process was delayed. It began beeping loudly and #17 became alarmed.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed and ran over to the capsule. He cocked his head as he examined the outside and gave it a swift  
kick. "Stupid piece of junk! Maybe I should've tested it first....." Juunana trailed off and then shrugged when the  
mechanical noise started up again and he sighed with relief.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
Krillin was just returning from his visit with Piccolo when he felt the rapid burst of energy coming from Kame House.  
He sensed something...and it wasn't good. Suddenly, he felt Zenya's ki drop and begin to take on a whole new   
signature! "Uh oh......I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! I'd better get back fast!"  
  
The small bald warrior continued along his way, increasing his speed to mach 2. A sonic boom was heard as he flew over  
a field of ripe corn. The farmer down below had his hat blown off and was knocked to the ground. He stood up and shook  
his fist skyward. "Darn jets, always messing up my crops!"  
  
Krillin stifled a giggle at the weaker human below but his face grew grim once more upon remembering the disturbance.  
Midflight, he sensed his little Marron and his wife up ahead. Soon, he was beside them and flew in closer to #18.  
  
The blonde android looked at him, "Hey Krillin, what are you doing up here?" she asked.  
  
"Uh 18," Krillin began nervously and placed his hand behind his head. He always had trouble breaking bad news.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" she asked again, her face becoming a mask of worry as she recognized the look on her husband's face.  
  
Krillin's eyes seemed to say what his voice couldn't and Juuhachi-gou's eyes quickly widened and then narrowed.  
She uttered one word. "Zenya."  
  
Her husband nodded slowly and the two kept onward for Kame House. At where Kame house should've been, there was nothing  
but rubble that was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Kame house was gone.  
  
Krillin's head reeled as he saw the scene below. (No....he didn't!)  
  
#18 closed her eyes and sighed. "This is my brother's work. He's taken Zenya with him. If we hurry we may be able to  
follow her ki trail."  
  
Krillin nodded mutely and followed his wife as they took off once again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Piccolo had finally pinpointed the location and was approaching fast. He felt Zenya's ki decrease again and become  
replaced with something else and he prayed that he wasn't too late.  
  
(Oh please God, let her be ok...) He touched down in a cloud of dust and began searching frantically through the   
rubble to find the secret intrance.  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere......" he trailed off as he scanned the area. His eyes finally picked up a slight  
indentation in the rock and he flew over to it to find the tunnel leading to the metal door. Piccolo backed up  
a few steps and raised his hands above his head in a triangle position.......  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
#17's ears perked up as he heard something coming from outside the metal door. "Nobody knows about this place  
except me! What's going on..." he said suspiciously as his eyes narrowed.  
  
Moments later the door was blasted of it's hinges and on the other side stood a very angry Piccolo who was now slightly  
panting from the effort of his masenko. He still had his hands raised up.  
  
#17 folded his arms and smirked at the namek. "So, you've come to save your little girlfriend, huh? Well you can forget  
about it! You're too late..." he sneered as he guestured towards capsule #22.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened in fear as he rushed up to the capsule and saw Zenya's once peaceful face contorted in fear.  
  
  
"Hehehe, that's right, Piccolo. She belongs to me now. Zenya will no longer remember you."   
  
"No....." Piccolo trailed off and cringed in anger. He didn't care if she didn't remember him, he wasn't going to let  
her become one of them. In a rush of anger, Piccolo yelled and ripped the door off of Capsule #22 and pryed the  
unconsious body of Zenya from all the machines that had been engulfing her.  
  
He held her gently and brushed her long black hair away from her face. "Zenya.....speak to me...are you ok?" he said  
in a very uncharacteristic moment of tenderness.  
  
#17 stomped his foot on the ground and cried out: "YOU IDIOT! What have you done!" he then rushed over to the capsule  
and read the meters on the side. "Oh well, hahaha, it's too late anyway. She's 'done'. And you're going to be sorry..."  
  
The eyelids fluttered on android #22 as she gained her consciousness. She awoke and pushed Piccolo away from her.  
"What are you doing, creature?! Get your filthy hands off of me!" the new android demanded in an icy tone.  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed. So, he was too late. His heart began pounding as he she began advancing on him.  
  
"So brother," she addressed 17 while still glaring at Piccolo, "Who is this alien that wishes to disturb us?"  
  
Juunana-gou snorted, "Only a nuisance, 22. You may dispose of him."  
  
"Oh yes....." she said with an air of pure evil. And #22 turned to fully face him, the hatred in her eyes apparent.  
"You'll wish you'd never been born when I'm through with you." she told the man she once loved.  
  
Piccolo gulped and took two steps back. "No...."  
  
  
Even though success seemed apparent, there was one thing that neither #17, nor Piccolo, nor even #22 knew.   
  
She wasn't complete.....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Awwwww aren't you guys proud of me?!!! I got chapter 10 out finally! Well, to let you know, it won't be much longer  
till the end so stick around! See you next time!   
  
Be kind, review ^.^ 


	11. Is it really too late?

I Didn't Have a Clue--chapter 11  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only Zenya whom I created.  
  
Author's notes: *shrieks* AAAAGH! What now? Zenya is long gone to us, she doesn't remember anything at all,  
or does she........  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the distance, a battle began. A battle like none other which would decide the fates of Piccolo and the androids  
#17 and 22. Krillin jolted in flight as he felt Piccolo's ki spike upwards.  
  
"Juu...did you feel that?" he asked his wife quietly.  
  
"Hmm." she nodded and clutched her daughter tighter in her arms. "Piccolo is fighting Zenya...I hope he can last until  
we get there."  
  
"I can't believe that your brother destroyed Kame House! What a jerk!"   
  
"Krillin, no matter what, he's still my brother and I know that somewhere within all that steel and wires, there  
beats a real human heart. I'm going to get him back somehow..." #18 trailed off and determination lit her eyes.  
  
The couple and their daughter flew on towards the secluded location.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Back in the mountainous region, Goku and Gohan were having a sparring match with little Goten on the side, watching  
intently. He had this sparkle in his eye that only happened when he was sparring or watching sparring. Chi-chi looked  
out the kitchen window as she was doing the dishes and sighed. All her boys were fighters.   
  
"But not my Gohan! He's going to go to college and become a great scholar!" the housewife said to herself and  
sighed thinking of all the knowledge Gohan was going to obtain from college.  
  
Goku blocked another kick from Gohan and then zanzokened behind him and elbowed his son in the back. Gohan somehow  
found this funny and gave his dad one of the famous Son grins and put his hand behind his head. Goku pointed and   
laughed at Gohan and then both of them burst out laughing and floated to the ground. Goten ran up to his dad and   
jumped in his arms with a yell of 'Daddy!'  
  
The boys kept on laughing and just having fun. Goten started a game of tag and the Sons were after each other, Gohan  
going super slow after Goten just to play along.   
  
Their fun didn't last long however. In midchase, Goku stopped abruptly and frowned. He lifted his eyes to the sky and  
turned in a complete circle. Gohan felt it too. "What is it Dad?" the teenager asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah Daddy! What's wrong?" little Goten chirped.  
  
"It's Piccolo..." Goku trailed off.  
  
"Sensei?!"   
  
"Mmm." Goku nodded in agreement, "He's in a battle, but I can't sense the ki of whoever he's fighting." Goku concentrated  
as he tried to find Piccolo's exact location. "Wait...I feel it, it's small but it's still there. The person who he's   
fighting...its Zenya!"  
  
"Huh? You mean the girl he likes?" Gohan asked incredulously.  
  
"Piccolo likes her?! WOW I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?!!! That sly dog..Hehehe."  
  
"Daaaad, he's totally denying it. But anyway! Why do you think he's fighting her?"  
  
"I don't know, but this doesn't look like your ordinary sparring match. His ki is way too high. I think he's in trouble  
Gohan."   
  
"Then we have to help him! Lets go!"  
  
Goten grinned and repeated Gohan, "Yeah, lets go!"  
  
Goku gave Goten a half-smile and patted him on the head, "Not this time little guy. You have to stay here and take care  
of Mommy, ok?"  
  
Goten bit his lip and then nodded slowly, "Uh huh, ok Daddy I will."   
  
"That's my boy!" Goku told him with a final hug then nodded towards Gohan.  
  
Gohan placed his hand on the elder Saiyan's shoulder and then Goku put two fingers to his forehead. Seconds later, they  
disappeared, off to find Piccolo...  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Piccolo dodged another of Zenya's blows aimed at his head as his he thought frantically what he could do. He didn't  
want to fight her. He couldn't hurt her! He....loved her...too much for that. He ducked his head again as she swung  
a punch.  
  
"Come on, creature! What's the matter?" #22 said cockily as she kicked him in the chest. "Holding back are we? Well,  
I must confess that I am too." the former Zenya blew off her nails and grinned evilly. Her eyes reddened as she glared  
at her Namekian opponent completely unaware of who he was. Her brainwashing seemed complete, but was it really?  
  
"No, I won't fight you." Piccolo said quietly and looked towards the ground. Soon another blow was headed his way and  
he barely moved his head out of the way in time.   
  
"This is no fun, #17. May I finish him quickly?" #22 questioned her brother.  
  
"Of course, by all means." sneered the evil android, anxious to get him out of the way so that they could begin his  
plans of conquest.  
  
Her eyes began to glow even redder and her evil grin spread across her face in a most menacing way..."You're mine, freak!"  
She screamed and then threw herself at Piccolo knocking him over. #22 pinned him to the ground and began punching him in   
the chest repeatedly.   
  
With each blow, Piccolo's spirit drained and he had no will to fight her back. Another punch aimed at his stomach   
made him lose his breath and he coughed up a stream of blood. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, a memory from his father had hit  
him just then and he remebered that he was no pushover! No metal-woman was going to make a mockery out of him and since  
when was he all soft over a human?!  
  
Piccolo stood up and wiped the blood that had dribbled down his chin off. "Allright...now we fight..." he glared at her  
fiercely and powered up suddenly, the blast of air pushing the former Zenya back a few feet.  
  
"That's more like it!" she said and turned to grin at her brother.  
  
Piccolo's foot slammed into her face just then and she fell over onto the floor. "Remember, never take your eyes off your  
opponent..." He grabbed her ankle thereafter and threw her across the room, hoping to slow her down so that the plan he  
was formulating would have enough time to work.  
  
The female android crashed through the wall, leaving a large hole. Piccolo flew in and grabbed her by the collar of  
her shirt. He swiftly punched her in the stomach, and it was #22's chance to get the air knocked out of her.   
  
She coughed and choked out, "So, you do have some fighting spirit in you, eh Piccolo?"  
  
The Namek's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Piccolo, you baka! That's your name isn't it?" she answered.  
  
#17 stopped yawning at that moment and looked over in interest, (My God, she remembers his name....I wonder if that's all  
she remembers...this shouldn't have happened!!!! Well, I won't say anything to jog her memory.)  
  
"Yes..it is..Zenya." Piccolo finally answered.  
  
"Zenya? Who is that, namek!"  
  
(She knows I'm a namek! Maybe...I got her out of that machine in time...she must still be in there somewhere!)  
"Yes, Zenya is your name, remember?"  
  
The evil android threw back her head and laughed. "You are quite mistaken, freak. I am an android. A powerful being,  
much more powerful than you'll ever hope to be. Perfection at it's best, don't you know." she said proudly and winked  
at #17 from whom she had inherited that attitude.  
  
"Have it your way then, ZENYA!!!" the Z-senshi yelled and zanzokened behind her, then put her in a choke hold.  
  
"Lemme go! This wasn't supposed to happen! #17!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo powered up a quick masenko and blasted a hole through the ceiling of level 3. He then flew outside with Zenya  
in tow.  
  
#17 was about to fly out after them when he heard a rustle of metal coming from behind him. "Great...more visitors."  
He rushed up to the entrance only to come face to face with #18.  
  
His eyes narrowed immediately. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, sis. I have Zenya now and that's all I need."  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm here brother! Where is MY sister?!" Juuhachi demanded loudly.  
  
"Piccolo has her, but I'm sure she'll be back soon once she finishes the weakling off." he answered and yawned again.  
  
"You mean????? I'm too late..." she sank down onto her knees, a look of defeat crossing her porcelin features.  
"My only sister...."  
  
Krillin entered just then toting Marron who jumped out of his arms at the sight of her mother. "MOMMY! Are you ok?!"  
The young blonde rushed over to her mother and put her small, chubby arms around her. Juuhachi-gou responded by  
wrapping her daugher in a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie, Krillin..." she acknowledged him by looking up, "But Zenya is gone.."  
  
  
"No!" the nasal tones of Krillin joined in just then, "There has to be some mistake!!! She's ok, I know she is!"  
  
The menacing face of Juunana-gou appeared before the bald former-monk, "I'm afraid you're wrong, cueball." he sneered  
and back-handed Krillin in the face, creating another whole in the wall as the small warrior went flying.  
  
"BROTHER! This has gone far enough!" Juuhachi screamed out in anger as she put Marron down. "First, you leave me and turn  
evil yet again, then you kidnap my sister and brainwash her, and now my FAMILY! That's way over the line!"  
  
#17 just smirked at her and guestered for her to fight him. "Come on sis, I know you have it in you...let's finish this  
now..."  
  
"Fine with me." The tall blonde android growled and bent into fighting position.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Two tall figures with dark spiky hair appeared just outside of the inconspicuous looking mountain. It may look inconspicuous,  
but it sure doesn't feel that way.  
  
"Hey Dad, where is everybody?" teen Gohan asked his father.  
  
"I dunno, Gohan...but they're close."  
  
The two Saiyans peered around every corner and tried scanning for ki, however, they only felt a very weak ki coming from  
inside the mountain. Goku's eyes flashed as he identified the weak ki. "It's Krillin."   
  
Gohan held his chin in his hand and then walked up to the cliff and pounded on it. It made a hollow sound. "In here."  
he guestered to Goku to follow him and they discovered the secret door to level 3.  
  
"This must be where Gero's old lab was, why else would they be here?" Gohan mused.  
  
"You're right, son, I just hope Krillin's ok."  
  
  
Continued next chapter....(A/N: Yeah, lousy cliffhanger, but oh well!)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
NEXT TIME ON "I DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE": The fight between Zenya and Piccolo continues, Brother and sister go head-to-head,  
and Goku and Gohan are on their way! Stayed tuned, folks!  
  
  
Be kind, Review ^-^ 


	12. Remembering and Loving

I Didn't Have a Clue--chapter 12  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: *finishes signing some papers and then holds them up for all to see* LOOK!!! I legally own Piccolo now! He is completely mine to torture....MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!! *Piccolo stomps into the room*  
  
Piccolo: YOU!!!!!  
  
Jess: Mmmmme sir?  
  
Piccolo: Do you see anybody else around?  
  
Jess: No....  
  
Piccolo: YES YOU! Hand over those papers or else *sneers*  
  
Jess: Or else what?  
  
Piccolo: Or else I...hmmmm  
  
Jess: HA HA! You can't think of anythinggggg!!!!! You just don't want to hurt me cuz you wuuuvvv me soooo much! *hugs Piccy*  
  
Piccolo: OH AKIRA WHY!  
  
....by the way...I don't own DBZ....*breaks out into uncontrollable sobbing* AND IF I DID!! *sniff* it would have *sniff sniff* more romance in it! OHH WHYYY!!!!!  
  
Now on with the show:  
  
Author's notes: Ahem! Ah yes, owning Piccolo would be so grand *sighs with rapture then coughs* Like I as saying, time for another chapter!!!! Oh will the madness ever end? Find out now!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The android twins were in a locked stare, each waiting for the other to start the fight:   
  
"Sister..." Juunana-gou sneered at his sister as he got into battle position.  
  
"Brother.." Juuhachi-gou returned the sentiment, placing Marron aside, telling her to stay back, "This ends today..."  
  
"Have it your way then. YAH!!!" he lunged at his sister aiming for her neck but she quickly dodged and delivered a sharp uppercut to his delicatly formed chin.  
  
A trickle of synthetic blood trailed down his face and he stopped for a moment and wiped it away with a smirk, "You see #18? We can never be like them...we are immortal. Don't you see that the only way is through the death and destruction of the human race?"  
  
"You're as mad as ever brother...but I'm willing to let it go...why can't you?"  
  
"Let it go? Never..." but she heard a waver in his voice. #17 was alone, and deep down he just wanted true companionship, the kind that he had always had with his sister. Why had she betrayed him?  
  
"I never betrayed you, I chose life." she said as she read his thoughts. Twins were connected that way.  
  
"You chose a life without me, and one with those pathetic humans." He prepared himself for battle once again but #18 stopped him with her soft spoken words.  
  
"17, stop. I don't want to fight you."  
  
"What's the matter, sis? Seconds ago you were ready and raring to go."  
  
"I didn't come to fight you...I came to save you..."  
  
"Save me? It's already too late, you should learn to leave well enough alone." he tried to sound cynical but it was slipping, all the evil that possesed him, the hate for the humans, his despising of her... it seemed to melt away in that moment as he looked up into her ice blue orbs and saw it. Love. He saw all the love that she had always had for him. What he had always wanted from her, his twin. The person he loved more than anyone on the planet.  
  
His eyes glazed over in a haze of unshed tears and his body began trembling. Juuhachi was at his side in a moment holding him close to her. "It's alright now brother, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Juunana held his head in his hands thinking of the torture he had put their younger sister through, he destroyed her life with his selfish desires and now he could never turn back. "But what about Zenya?"  
  
"It's up to her now, we can only hope that she can still remember who she was and the love she had." she said looking wistfully at the hole carved by Piccolo as he made an escape to knock sense into the crazed android. "It's all up to her.."  
  
* * *   
  
"You're a madman, Namek!" #22 screamed in Piccolo's face and tried to squirm out of his iron grasp.  
  
"The only mad one here is you, Zenya." Piccolo tried to retort with fierceness in his voice, but it came out soft.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!"   
  
"You'll see.."  
  
Piccolo picked up his pace as he manuevered the skies, looking, searching, feeling out for that certain place. Then, he found it. "There." The strong namek swooped down into a small clearing in the middle of a forest and landed with a small thud. He placed Zenya in a sitting position on a nearby stump and then sat cross legged on the ground a few feet away.  
  
#22's face crinkled with disgust, "Why did you take me here?! This is ridiculous!" She yelled and stood back into fighting position, ready to annihilate the man who brought her here.  
  
Piccolo looked up at her from his position on the ground and smirked, "Don't you remember? This is where we first met..."  
  
"...first met...first met...first met...." his deep baritone voice rang in her ears with a deafening echo, her heart started beating rapidly and the android sank to her knees on the ground. Her mind was hit with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia and she reeled over in pain clutching her head.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A moan escaped from the young woman's lips as a man with shoulder length black hair kicked her in the side once more.  
  
"Fine. Stay with the humans, keep your memories...but it won't be for long. I'm coming back for you, sis..." and the man she had once been proud to call her brother flew off into the cerulean sky.  
  
Zenya lay in a pool of her own blood thinking about how much she loved her genocidal brother, how he used to be and the hope she had for him returning to her, along with his twin sister. She passed out.  
  
A minute later, her eyes opened and she made out a foggy vision of a tall green man, who wore a long white cape and purple gi. He picked her up gently and brought her to safety as she lost consciousness once again...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
#22 came out the haze then, her face wet with beads of sweat, the memory still fresh in her mind. "You..remembered..." she trailed off and stared at the namekian in wonder, her love for him shining evident in her gaze.  
  
"And so did you...Zenya." Piccolo answered, fighting back tears that threatened his dignity.  
  
"Piccolo!" Zenya sobbed and ran into his arms, crying her eyes out.   
  
Piccolo welcomed her into his embrace, knowing that she belonged there. With him, always. "I love you, Zenya." he breathed into her soft black hair.  
  
"I love you too, Piccolo, and I'm sorry. For everything."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, I should never have said that to you. How can you forgive me for all of this?"  
  
"It's as much my fault as it is yours, I'm different now. An android. But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"With you at my side, none of that matters anymore. I can go on living, and I forgive him. I forgive my brother, all he ever wanted was to have his family back."  
  
Piccolo smiled just then. Not just one of his characteristic smirks, but a geniune smile. Zenya looked up at him happily, her expression matching his and Piccolo placed his hand on her delicate porcelin face. Zenya wrapped her arms around his neck and they made their love official with their first kiss as the sun set in the distant west.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohhh..." moaned Krillin as he finally regained consciousness.   
  
Just then, Goku and Gohan burst through the rocks, ready for anything judging by the looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted his best friend and Gohan.  
  
"No time now, Krillin! We need to save Kril-lin...Oh." Goku's face fell as he saw no action or fighting anywhere and Krillin burst out laughing along with Gohan.  
  
"Looks like you're too late guys, Piccolo and #18 saved the day."  
  
"Aw man...." father and son said in unison.  
  
#18 and #17 appeared just then, arms around each other and little Marron ran into her fathers arms. Goku just grinned at the scene while they both waited for Piccolo and Zenya to return.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE EPILOGUE IS NEXT! 


	13. Epilogue: Happy Ending

I Didn't Have a Clue-Epilogue  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I didn't invent, and I don't own DBZ, but I do own Zenya because I created her.  
  
Author's notes: IT'S FINALLY HERE! The LAST chapter of "I Didn't Have a Clue!" This one's for you guys, who've stuck with this story even though it's taken me over a year to complete. This last chapter will be a song fic. This song is the reason this fic is named "I Didn't Have a Clue" It's called "Loss for Words" by Tait (from DCTalk) I highly recommend downloading this song, it's awesome! This chapter will be from Zenya's POV. Enjoy the fic!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~I'm at a loss  
  
I'm at a loss for words I really want to say  
  
I'm finding for myself  
  
What can I do  
  
When every road I travel leads me back to you  
  
Instead of somewhere else  
  
I apologize...~  
  
It's been five years now. Five years since Piccolo saved me from my horrible fate. He brought me back into the real world, back to him. The day we finally confessed our love for each other was one of the happiest days of my life. To see him look at me like that and have all the loveI felt returned, you can't imagine the feeling unless you've been in love yourself. A deep love, a strong love, a love for all time is what I have with Piccolo.  
  
~Cause what I wanted to say  
  
Never came out the way  
  
I wanted it to, I wanted it to  
  
Cause what I wanted to say  
  
Only got in the way  
  
I never meant to hurt you  
  
but 'I Didn't Have A Clue'~  
  
I watch him play with our 3 year old daughter. Her name is Shumi. Shumi is a miracle. A miracle because she never should have been born. But God has alot more for us than we could ever imagine. Piccolo supposedly couldn't pro-create, and my being half android was a big obstacle. Piccolo and I married a year after the incident with my brother. It was pure bliss. All of our friends and family were there and I can still remember their cheers and how the rice they threw felt on my cheeks. Two years later I found myself with child. I remember Piccolo's reaction quite clearly, he fainted dead on the floor. I can't help but laugh now, looking back. Piccolo is a good father, so caring and kind towards his daughter. Can I tell you a secret? I found out two days ago that I am pregnant with our second child, its a boy, I can feel it. I want to call him James after my brother.   
  
~I'm just a man  
  
I'm just a man in need of something better than  
  
I'm finding for myself  
  
You count the cost  
  
For everything you gain there's always something lost  
  
You're worth so much more  
  
Listen to my heart, whispering  
  
I need you~  
  
That's right, my brother James. He let's me call him that now. In fact, Tara has gone back to her original name too. Krillin still has a hard time remembering to call her that. James is finally free, of all the hate that he had for humans. He deeply regrets what he did to me, but I completely forgive him, how could I not? James has found happiness of his very own now. He met a very special woman and fell in love with her. James has been married for a year now and Tara and I are so happy to see him that way. We've all found what everyone is looking for. Love.  
  
~Empty words cannot suffice  
  
I've been running from what I know is right  
  
When only yours are words of life~  
  
I wish everyone could be as happy as I am, as we are. With my daughter Shumi, and my Piccolo by my side, I feel as if I could conquer the world. And in a way I have. Whatever the future brings, I'll be ready for it, as I watch my children grow up and as I grown old with my Piccolo. But I'll never forget the day we met, the day that my life was changed, for the better.   
  
~Cause what I wanted to say  
  
Never came out the way  
  
I wanted it to, I wanted it to  
  
Cause what I wanted to say  
  
Only got in the way  
  
I never meant to hurt you  
  
But 'I Didn't Have A Clue'~  
  
*END*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Basically, they live happily ever after. Awww, this chapter was so fluffy! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^  
  
Sayonara bye-bye! 


End file.
